


🍀 proof of rightness

by avracatastronauts (fiqueligia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, English translation, Family, LichtLumi Marriage!AU, Lumiere is soOo innocent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/avracatastronauts
Summary: "Okay, from this moment on until June 7 at 12:00 a.m, we're enemies."
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	🍀 proof of rightness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [proof of rightness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473839) by [abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe). 



One a perfectly sunny morning, Licht just almost to die by choking on the porridge he ate when he heard Lumiere, his most beloved person, saying out loud; "Licht, I want us to be enemies."

The man coughed loudly before he could say a word, "... Huh?"

"Yes, an enemy. Like Licht and Rhya. Not greeting each other even though you two meet face to face," the blond man who sat in front of him answered innocently.

Really. Licht couldn't help but think of Lumiere's idea. Okay, he knows that Lumiere is innocent, but, isn't this too much? Just about the last night they had done romantic things that never forgetful, and in the morning Lumiere had invited him to make an inimical status. There's no mistaking in Lumiere's, there must be a character behind this. Yes, there must be evil beings out there who use Lumiere's innocence to destroy their relationship. And somehow, the accusation directly goes to Rhya.

"Wait, Lumiere. Why do I have to fight with you? Lumiere isn't doing anything wrong." Licht tried to decline.

"You're tacky Licht. Ckckck. I thought Licht was a genius, but this time you are doesn't understand my idea." Then Lumiere explained the cause of the grieving news with an overly cheerful expression, "Fana said, the enemy status can strengthen a relationship."

Oh, my God. "Which theory is that from?"

"Fana proved it herself. She often quarreled with Mars, but her marriage could even touch a decade old."

"Then?"

"I want to try it. Come on, Licht."

"Gosh! Lumiere."

Licht grimaced. It turns out that Fana is behind all this. How could the innocent woman who was innocent as same as Lumiere be able to suggest this as bad as this? There must be someone behind the scenes from 'the people behind the scenes'. And somehow, the accusation goes on Rhya again.

"Come on, Licht, we're enemies," Lumiere repeated his wish.

A super delicious chicken porridge that Licht ate suddenly tasteless. He thought of the terrible things that might have happened to his beloved Lumiere when the fight agreement was underway. Licht even prepared to reject it firmly. But when he saw how the enthusiastic look on the sweet face in front of him, Licht became unsteady.

He sighed. "Okay, okay. How long? Five minutes?"

"One week, Licht."

"ONE--"

"For my sake, Licht." Lumiere looked at him with teary eyes, begging to the point of tears. Licht has never been able to see Lumiere in this mode. "Please, please, please~" he continued.

Godness ...

"OK." And Licht gives up. "But, there are some terms you must obey as long as we do this. One, you should not be close to Rhya. Two, you cannot be close to Rhya. And three ... you have not to be close to Rhya."

Even though he didn't understand why all the requirements had to be related to Rhya, Lumiere still nodded in enthusiasm. "Ung!"

"Okay, from this moment until June 7 at 12:00 a.m, we're enemies."

"Yeayyy! Licht is the best."

"Stop praising me, Blonde!"

Uh, what was that? Lumiere's heart feels like being bitten by an ant. "L-Licht ... you yelled at me."

"We're enemies. Remember?"

So, an enemy feel is always like this, eh? Lumiere was a bit sorry. But he had to do it for the sake of the smooth relations of their household. So, while holding his mixed feelings, he forced himself to smile. "Oh yeah, you are right, hehe."

Licht grabbed his briefcase roughly. Porridge made by his wife with difficulty is not spent. Licht left Lumiere who was still fixated on his quick steps. Leaving Lumiere without saying 'I'm leaving' and 'being careful while I'm working, kay' ... and of course, without a kiss on the forehead.

At that time, their enmity only goes in two minutes.

* * *

In the afternoon, after finishing all the homework, Lumiere just lay staring blankly at his phone, waiting for an incoming message from Licht. He had sent Licht a few emails earlier, but until now the message has not been replied.

Lumiere glanced at the clock, already one in the afternoon. Licht's recess time is up. Did Licht keep his phone in the desk at all? Or maybe he was too busy to talking to--Lumiere shook his head. No, no, no. He shouldn't accuse Licht of doing 'anything' to his secretary. Lumiere must think positively. Although out there are many flirty women who are targeting his husband, Lumiere must be able to think positively. He must trust Licht completely.

But they are enemies.

Lumiere covered his face with a pillow. Trying to think of funny things to forget reality.

And a few seconds later, his phone is clinked. Lumiere's eyes sparkled. His lips curved into a smile without coercion. That's from Licht!

> "I'll go home at five. Cook whatever you want."

That's the only thing.

After reading it, Lumiere's feelings returned strangely. The message was very short, replied late, and there was no greeting with the word 'dear' in it. Lumiere's smile quickly faded. His beloved Licht returned to the way when they first met; cold, selfish and some other annoying trait Lumiere tried to forget.

Lumiere took a deep breath. And with a hesitant finger gesture, he typed a reply, "Fine."

Only that.

Lumiere did the same thing. He was speechless. After all, answered at length even Licht will not respond.

Lumiere glanced back at the clock, ten minutes had passed. No replies. He put down his cellphone. It seems like a nap can make him feel better. For dinner, Lumiere will order online only.

At that time, their enmity lasted only five hours and ten minutes.

* * *

When Lumiere woke up, it was already three o'clock in the afternoon. He watered his plants in the greenhouse, bathed, fed Nero, and watched dramas on television. For some reason, today, Lumiere didn't want the clock to quickly to the five. He was not ready to meet with Licht (and his cold attitude).

Oh, maybe also today he will be scolded because he is not cooking for Licht. But, let it be. His special porridge was not spent by Licht and must be wasted. Lumiere didn't want to see the food he made again wasted.

As the drama he watched approached the main conflict, Lumiere heard the bell of his house being pressed. It's half-past six. It must be Licht.

So he quickly open the door.

"Licht, welcome." Lumiere forced a smile.

"Oh, yes." Licht sauntered forward past Lumiere who was getting ready to help take off his tie. Lumiere looked down slightly, a little sadly. The bitter truth that must be accepted today is; he didn't get a kiss on the forehead when Licht left and came home from work.

Licht put his laptop bag on the sofa. His attention seemed to be immediately hit by the drama Lumiere was watching, ignoring the others who were still standing a few steps behind him.

"What menus for today?"

Lumiere looked down when he heard Licht ask without mentioning his name.

"I-I'm not cooking. Let's just buy it online, okay?!" Lumiere timidly answered.

"I knew it."

"S-sorry."

Licht turned around. When their gazes met, Lumiere looked away. Those eyes ... aren't Licht's eyes that used to look at him. "Don't apologize. Your sorry won't make me full."

"Licht, I--"

"I have instant noodles. Relax. I'm not angry."

Not angry? But his act of Lumiere actually said the opposite. "Licht, your attitude hurts me."

"Oh, sorry then. I want to take a shower first."

"Licht."

Licht ignored the call. He walked toward the upstairs while removing the tie.

"Licht ..."

But his steps stopped when Lumiere pulled his sleeve. Licht turned his head, staring blankly at Lumiere.

"This is what you want, right?" Lumiere admits it; yes, he really wants all of this, wants this enmity. But that was this morning. But not anymore. "Why, Lumiere? I'm just trying all out to playing my part. You should be like that too. Don't be whiny."

Lumiere's heartfelt cut when he heard that sentence, especially on the last phrase. Don't be whiny, he said. Licht is so rude. Is that really Lumiere in his eyes?

"Our game has only lasted nine hours. It's still a long time until it finish."

"Licht, I'm sorry."

"For?" Licht sighed. "I told you I have instant noodles. Don't be afraid. I'm not angry."

His words were like that, but the look in his eyes said differently. Lumiere knew that Licht was really angry just by how he was staring.

"Licht, I'm sorry for being childish. I ... I just want us to be better."

"Then what should I do?"

Lumiere bit his lip. That's right what Licht asked. Now, what should Licht do? What should Lumiere do? Lumiere really doesn't know. Just thinking about the answer is already very painful. His chest like squeezed.

The grip of Licht's arm is released. Lumiere looked down. Trying to stay stood still on his own feets. From the start asking Licht to do this, Lumiere already knew the consequences, but he tried to ignore them. Pretend not to know. Pretending doesn't understand that the person he is asking for will feel unappreciated. Lumiere is too childish.

In the end, Lumiere's tears broke out. As much as possible he held his sobs until only his tears spoke.

"Why are you crying? I'm being held on the stairs to see you cry?"

"Licht ... I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Finally escaped, yeah, his sound of sobs. "Licht just scolded me until your heartache disappeared. It's all my fault. Sorry. Sorry. I'm really sorry."

Either out of pity or because his love is too big, Licht's defense fades when he sees his Lumi crying. His hand reached out to wipe the tears from that sweet face, then he kissed Lumiere's eyelids twice; one on the right and one on the left.

"This time, I forgive you. But don't ask to be enemies again ... Lumi."

"But, Licht ..."

Lumiere twisted his memory and looked for proof of the rightness to reply to Licht's sentence. However, the more he traced, the more the evidence was not found. Lumiere gave up. There is no proof of rightness for stretching a good relationship. From the start, Lumiere was wrong.

In the end, he could only nod and hug Licht tightly.

And his heart returned warmly.


End file.
